slashdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzaku Himejima/Relationships
Main Characters Tobio Ikuse Tobio is the second cousin of Suzaku through their grandmothers. Suzaku first learnt about Tobio after the Utsusemi Agency incident. Despite Tobio's ownership of Canis Lykaon, a Longinus that contains the divine sword used to slay the god the Himejima Clan worshiped, she doesn't show fear or resentment toward him like the others. Much like Akeno, she still treats him like family and was kind toward him during their initial encounter. She decided to assist him in rescuing both Shigune and Koga from the Abyss Team, even warning Satanael about putting dangerous ideas in his head about his Longinus. In Volume 3, Suzaku deepened her bond with Tobio while bathing in the hot spring to where she confided in him her previous regrets in failing to protect both her aunt and cousin from being persecuted by their clan, as well as her desires to change and reform their ancient system to prevent future tragedies. When Tobio stated that while he did not understand her troubles as a Himejima, he did not hate her during their first meeting and is willing to do what he can to help her if she needed it. Touched by his kindness, Suzaku tightly embraced Tobio telling him that she will absolutely convince the Himejima Clan to acknowledge his kindness and accept him as their family, even went as far as to chose Tobio as her future husband as she lovingly held Tobio's hand announced her intentions to marry him in front of the others proving that Suzaku had developed strong romantic feelings for Tobio. Five Principal Clans Suou Himejima Suzaku has deep respect toward her grand uncle Suou whose the current Head of the Himejima Clan, being subservient to all his orders. Though she does, in fact, respect him as her elder and clan leader, she is also disappointed about his strict adherence towards the ancient system of the Five Principal Clan, which caused multiple tragedies even if it involved his close relatives such as his sister, niece, and grand-niece. Suzaku later informs Tobio that Suou is afraid of the Himejima Clan losing their power and influence. Near the end of Volume 3, she managed to convince Suou to support her intentions to marry her cousin Tobio as a way to accept him into the Himejima Clan, which he had accepted and wanted to meet Tobio for a marriage interview. Shuri Himejima Suzaku loves her aunt Shuri dearly. Unlike Suou and the rest of her Clan, Suzaku had supported Shuri's love for Baraqiel and was deeply saddened by her death which she continued to regret for many years, after Shuri was executed by her clan, Suzaku swore to her deceased aunt that she will one day bring her banished daughter Akeno back to their family. Akeno Himejima Since childhood, Suzaku is extremely close with her cousin Akeno and did not scorn the latter for her heritage as a Fallen Angel. After Akeno was banished, Suzaku swore to reform the system of the Five Principal Clan so that Akeno can return back to their family. Grigori Barakiel Unlike the other members of the Himejima Clan, Suzaku supported Baraqiel's love for Shuri and did not persecute him for being a Fallen Angel. Suzaku readily accepted Baraqiel as a family member by respectfully address him as Oji-Sama, and unlike Akeno did not blame Baraqiel for Shuri's death. Category:Relationships